No longer invisible
by martatheinvisiblegal
Summary: One-Shot. Millard has a plan to tell Hugh he loves him. Little does he know Hugh loves him back. AU takes place some months before Jacob joins the peculiars. Millard's POV.


"Damn Millard!" I freeze. He caught me. "What are you doing up at this hour?"

"I guess- I guess I was going to prank the others. - hum - wanna join me?"

"Why not?" Hugh says with a smirk. "What's your plan? Oh, and you can't be so noisy. After all you did wake me up. Don't wanna do that to the kids right?"

"I think I'm going to put some 'secret' letters in the girls' bedrooms and then say Enoch or Horace wrote them."

"Is that it? Enoch and Horace?"

I don't know what to say. Thank god I'm invisible otherwise he would se me blushing. I can't let him know this was all a plan to tell him how much I _love_ him.

"You didn't answer my question." His eyes giving me an amused look. "God you usually have so much imagination and this is so-"

"So what?" I cut him off.

"Uncreative."

"What's your idea then?"

His smile fades and he seems to be thinking for a while and then answers with a serious face. "You could go to their rooms and steal all their clothes and toss it in the corridor and then I pick them up and hide them. Tomorrow is go-to-the-village-day so – hum – without clothes they have to let the two of us go alone.

"What about the Bird?" I say.

"The Bird went on a spying trip to get information about that Jacob guy. Remember?"

That's it. There goes my plan to tell him how I feel. He has no idea.

"Yeah right." The comment sounds more dry than I intended it to but it's still my fault – I woke him and ruined everything.

"So... you go to the girls' and put the clothes on the corridor's floor and I hide them. Then we do the same for the boys."he says repeating the plan. After a brief pause he picks up the pace again. "And you have to take off your pajamas, man. If they catch you we cannot go to the village alone tomorrow."

"Sounds good to me."

As soon as we set the plan I go to the 'ladies' as I call the girls' bedrooms and steal their clothes, starting with Emma's. Since last time we got new stuff was in 1969's present while in a 1940's loop, we don't really have much to wear and it's much easier for me to do this kinds of 'jobs',

When Hugh finishes his part I put my pajamas on. We go to bed and pretend that nothing happened.

The next morning I wake up to Horace's scream. I look to my side and see that Hugh is awake too – with a huge grin on his face.

"I guess we have our first victim." I say as I get up and head to the door to spy on others.

The moment I arrive at the kitchen Horace greets me with cold eyes.

"Where. Are. My. Suits."

"Jeez Horace – I have no idea. But I could borrow that outfit someday." I take a look at his hat matching his black pajamas.

If looks could kill I'd be dead in a second.

"Why don't you use your peculiarity to to see where are your suits?"

"You know that's not how it works."

"Well... Can't help you with that." I take the bread and make a quick ham sandwich. "You know, it's funny to see you in your pajamas with a hat everyday. Have fun." And with that I leave the kitchen and go to the living room.

"What do we do now?" Emma says annoyed.

"What do we do now what?" questions Hugh.

"Are you stupid? Today we were all supposed to go to the village. Thanks to your little joke and since you won't tell us where our clothes are only you two idiots can go. Damn! I was going to steal some alcohol today."

"Quit it Emma. We're not telling you and why would we miss this opportunity to go to the village without you bugging us? Plus, if you only wanted to go because of that cheap beer we could steal it for you." Hugh looks at me with an approving look.

"If that's what you're going to do then I don't mind but make sure I have enough to get drunk before the Bird returns next week."

And before she even has time to finish Hugh and I go out of the door with our backpacks on and head to the village.

"I don't know what's wrong with them. I understand this was a group thing but it's not like we're exiting the loop and turning into stinky ol' raisins" After getting the beer for Emma and couple more things to the others we sat near the sea and began watching the waves crash on the rocks and talking. Maybe after all I can tell him how I feel this way. "But you know? Sometimes it hurts to not be able to chose to be alone with someone without having to get the others' approval. I'm just the useless Bee Guy. No one needs me."

"I do. I need you." It's my cue. I can do this.

"What do you mean? You _need_ me? _"_

 _Millard you can do this. You can't stay invisible for the rest of your life._

"How do I say this...- hum- When I woke up in the middle of the night I actually was going to prank the kids so in the morning I could have a distraction to take you here but seems like we ended up on the right place anyways."

"What do you mean?" he repeats, This time his face – I don't know why- shows signals of hope.

"I – I wanted to tell you how I feel about you. Hugh, I – hum – I know you probably don't feel this way towards me but- hum – I love you-"

And suddenly he crashes his lips on mine, kissing me passionately with soft lips, almost like creating a fire on my chest. I close my eyes. Everything around us disappears and we're in our own world.

His hands move to the back of my head where he locks his fingers in my hair while mine move to his chest feeling his sharp muscles against my palms. I'm surprised he didn't let out a bee yet. We pull away to catch our breath, making eye contact, his eyes burning with pleasure, but end up making out again, this time more fiercely.

His tongue finds its way to my teeth as if asking for permition. I open my mouth, my tongue being caressed with his, making me let out a little moan, almost like a whisper.

Enventually we have to stop, remembering we have everyone waiting for usa t home.

"I love you too." He says and I smile.

Hugh looks at me – or the space between my hat and my coat due to my ivisibility – and smiles too – not like those fake smiles he makes all the time – but a real smile.

We pick up our backpacks full of beer and head home holding hands.

When we arrive home a normally-dressed Horace opens the door and looks at our joined hands and then at Hugh.

"I see you finally made the move."

"How did you know?"

"I dreamt about it. That's why I didn't make a complete scandal when you hid my suits. Besides I found them. Oh and – hum – I kind of told everyone about you two."

This shocks me but inside the house everyone seems to appear exited about us. I turn to Hugh and whisper to his ear. "I guess I could say you're my boyfriend now."

"I'd love to." And he kisses me once again- only this time in front of everybody. All the kids applaud us as we pull away with huge grins on our faces.

That night, after the 'special' dinner the girls made us to celebrate Hugh's and mine relationship we both go to the back porch alone, kissing, hugging, talking and feeling like I haven´t felt in a long time.

 _Happy._

 _Loved._

 _No longer feeling invisible._


End file.
